


A Short Interjection

by Ollieollieupandfree



Series: Legolas' Origin Story [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: A short interjection in our tale by one Peregrin Took.





	A Short Interjection

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun, and to establish why we will get more than the stories of Legolas' memory returning in the canon of this series.

‘Gandalf,’ said Pippin rather suddenly, ‘Are all the stories of Legolas’ childhood to be so. . . sad? Was he never happy?’

 

‘Legolas did not, altogether, have a very happy childhood as you did, Master Peregrin,’ said Gandalf, ‘He had happy moments, yes. But his overall childhood was greatly effected by memories he did not have and a feeling of not belonging. It is not easy being Sinda in a primarily Noldor land. Nor is it any easier to be half-Sinda, half-Silvan.’

 

‘Will you not tell us any of his happy times?’ asked Pippin.

 

‘But that is not the purpose of my telling you his history. My purpose in telling you his history is so that you may recognize why he is so frightened of people being angry with him,’ responded Gandalf.

 

‘But,’ interjected Boromir, ‘His happy times shaped him as much into who he is now as the other times. Would it not benefit us to know  _ all  _ his history, so that we may know more about him?’

 

‘I suppose,’ grumped Gandalf, ‘That you have a point, Man of Gondor.’ 

 

‘So you will tell us some happy stories, as well?’ asked Pippin.

 

Gandalf sighed, ‘Yes, Master Peregrin, I will tell you some happy stories, as well.’


End file.
